


you've got the makings of greatness in you

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Series: Yotsuba & Frisk [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yotsuba to! | Yotsuba&!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, Gen, Ghosts, yotsuba takes chara's role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: When Frisk fell into the underground they didn't expect a green-haired, grinning ghost girl to follow them around.





	

Frisk was left alone after the scary flower was chased away by Toriel, and she had told them to stay here for a minute while she went off to do something.

Well, they were left alone in the corporeal sense. There was a ghost that had followed them since they fell into the Underground, looking around them like a curious bird.

Frisk couldn’t really stand the ghost’s nosiness and waved their hands at the ghost, a disgruntled expression on their face. They stared upward, and the ghost began to smile.

“You can see me?” asked the ghost. She floated down to the ground and stepped closer to Frisk.

Frisk fidgeted and put a finger to their lips.

“Oh, no talking? It’s okay, you can talk all you want here,” said the ghost. When Frisk shook their head, the ghost asked, “Can you talk?”

At their second shake, the ghost rocked on her feet. “Was I being rude? Daddy probably would’ve said I was being rude. I’m sorry.”

Frisk moved their hand in a circle, and the ghost took it as permission to talk.

“My name is Yotsuba,” said the ghost. “Mama is really strong, isn’t she?”

Frisk tilted their head to the side.

“Oh, mama is the Monster that helped you out. When I wasn’t a super scary ghost I used to live with her, papa and Asriel,” explained Yotsuba. “I already had a daddy and a mommy so that’s why I called them mama and papa.”

Frisk nodded. Their legs were beginning to ache, and they hoped that Toriel would come back.

Yotsuba was about to tell them something when Toriel returned, and presented Frisk with a cell phone for listening to her. She took the child through some more puzzles and eventually told them that she would let them be a little more independent.

“If you need anything, my child, just give me a call,” Toriel said before leaving.

Frisk was looking at the phone, turning at one of the knobs, when Yotsuba began to talk again. “I fell like you, too.”

Frisk looked up at her.

“I was camping with daddy and Jumbo and Ena and Miura and bad-guy Yanda on top of the mountain. And then I searched on my own and fell.”

Yotsuba clasped her hands together. “But I didn’t die, and Asriel found me. I wanted to go home really fast, but everyone said that nobody could leave because of the barrier. And…”

She stopped.

It was quiet, and Frisk wasn’t sure of what to do.

“I’m sorry,” said Yotsuba. “I don’t wanna talk about it anymore…”

Frisk reached to pat her back, though it was like trying to hold air. They still made a comforting noise as they did so.

“Thank you.” Yotsuba rubbed at her face. “I haven’t been able to find Asriel’s ghost. I woke up where I fell when you did, so maybe he woke up faster.”

She looked down and saw the bandage on Frisk’s hand.

“Oh, that’s pretty old,” she said. Frisk held up the hand and unraveled the bandage, revealing a bright red scrape on the top of their hand. Yotsuba winced.

“Ouches,” said Yotsuba. “Is the bandage a family he… hei… a family treasure?”

Frisk shook their head.

“Do you wanna go back to your family?”

Frisk shook their head again.

“Oh…” Yotsuba tapped her chin and thought of something. “Well, mama and papa could be your family. Daddy and mommy, and Fuuka and Ena and Asagi, and me, too. And Asriel, when we find him. If you want to.”

Frisk thought for a moment and nodded. They smiled and held out their hand so that Yotsuba could shake it.

It was, again, like trying to hold air, but it still counted.

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure how this came about, but for now I don't have plans to go onward with it.  
> Title comes from a modified Treasure Planet quote.


End file.
